Our Promise
by Louna Ashasou
Summary: Le monde entier ne m'avait toujours paru n'être qu'un amont de futilités. Je vivais, pour vivre, cela n'allait pas plus loin. Puis je l'ai rencontré, et la lueur dans ses yeux m'a apprit à voir, à aimer, à partager et à regretter.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà un petit OS dont l'idée m'avait un chouilla obsédée. J'espère que vous saurez l'apprécier !  
****Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter !****  
**

* * *

**Our Promise**

_« D'accord, mais seulement si tu me promets quelque chose toi aussi. »_

_ « Dis toujours. »_

_ « Promets-moi de ne jamais abandonner, de toujours aller de l'avant, quoi qu'il arrive. »_

_ « Je te l'ai dit, non ? Si tu es là… »_

_ « Promets-le. »_

_ « … Très bien, je le promets. »_

…

Ce jour-là il y avait le même soleil d'or incandescent que d'habitude, suspendu dans ce même ciel d'un bleu placide qui revenait chaque année en début d'été. Enfin il ne détestait pas ce bleu, dire le contraire aurait été mentir puisqu'il allait jusqu'à se teindre les cheveux de cette couleur. Mais il ne dirait pas qu'il aimait cette couleur pour autant, c'était juste qu'elle lui semblait moins banale que les autres. Peut importe, cette journée était comme n'importe quel jour de la semaine. Les élèves se dépêchaient de se rendre à leurs clubs alors que les cours finissaient à peine, d'autres rentraient directement chez eux en discutant avec des amis sur le chemin.

S'il avait du choisir, il aurait dit qu'il se situait dans cette seconde catégorie, à la différence près qu'il n'y avait personne à ses côtés pour critiquer le professeur de mathématiques sadique ou parler du dernier manga à la mode. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était détesté ou martyrisé par ses camarades comme la majorité des personnes présentant un tel vide social. Il en avait tout simplement rien à faire de ce blabla inutile et l'avait montré très clairement dès le premier jour des cours, ne répondant à aucune question qu'on pouvait lui poser et ne daignant pas même livrer son nom.

Alors tous les jours, celui-ci ne faisant pas exception, il traversait seul la vaste cour du lycée qui séparait le bâtiment principal du gymnase et d'un vieux dojo, qui criait le manque de rénovation depuis sa construction dans les années cinquante, pour rejoindre les abris à vélo. Il n'était pas sportif, il détestait même se fatiguer, économisant précieusement son énergie au long des jours et se rendormant souvent après avoir éteint son réveil. Cependant, il vivait trop loin du lycée pour venir à pied en moins d'une heure et il ratait toujours son bus. Le vélo était donc le meilleur choix, aussi longtemps qu'il n'avait pas à monter de pentes.

Il roulait sans trop traîner sur le côté de la route. Il n'y avait presque personne dans les parages car il faisait attention à emprunter les voies les moins fréquentées plus dans un réflexe d'aller là où il n'y avait pas trop de bruit que dans un réel désire de s'isoler. La carcasse de métal autrefois peinte d'un argent flamboyant mais tachée de rouille par les années de servitude filait sur le claquement soutenu des rayons. Le paysage était flou, encore plus que d'habitude, il y faisait pourtant un peu plus attention, la routine du pédalage forçant vite son regard à vagabonder par lassitude.

Le paysage avait des airs de lignes allongées, mais pourtant il la vit avec netteté. Une forme humaine qui n'aurait pas du se trouver à une telle hauteur, perchée sur un des hauts murets qui séparaient les différentes maisons de ce petit quartier résidentiel. Sa main droite appuya le levier de frein sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte et les roues s'arrêtèrent complètement quelques mètres plus loin en laissant le vélo basculer sur le côté. Il stoppa la chute du véhicule en posant ses pieds au sol et se retourna aussi vite pour vérifier ce qu'il avait vu.

L'étrange personnage était bien là, se tenant à près de deux mètres du sol, et surplombant alors la route d'une hauteur ridicule. Jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit de monter à un endroit pareil, il y avait tout juste les oiseaux et les chats les plus dégourdis qui se baladaient sur ces murs. Le visage de l'inconnu se tournait dans toutes les directions pour observer les environs, il devait tout voir de là-haut, mais il ne s'arrêta pas une seule seconde sur lui, lui faisant se demander stupidement s'il se trouvait même là. Sans doute ne trouvait-il aucun intérêt à se pencher sur un simple être humain tel que lui, il pouvait le comprendre, toutefois cela ne l'empêcha pas d'en être un peu vexé.

Certes il n'était pas très intéressant, mais ce n'était pas le seul. Ce monde entier, cette société dérisoire, ces personnes égoïstes, ces arbres artificiels… ils ne valaient guère mieux.

Un court cri de surprise avait ramené son attention sur l'équilibriste, il pu tout juste voir une mèche de ses cheveux couleur encre basculer en arrière, puis il disparut complètement de son champ de vision. Le son mat qui et les plaintes de douleur qui s'en suivirent lui firent vaguement comprendre que la personne était tombée de l'autre côté, toutefois, ce qui le fit vraiment réagir, ce furent les aboiements fou furieux. Il mit la béquille en place d'un coup de talon et s'avança vers la séparation, se demandant distraitement s'il se ferait réduire en morceaux par le gardien à quatre pattes.

Des geignements de douleurs se faisaient entendre, accompagnés par une cacophonie d'aboiements et de grognements. Les haussements de voix marquaient les moments où les crocs s'enfonçaient dans la chaire et il pouvait également facilement deviner lorsque la victime faisait tomber des objets de jardin divers en tentant de fuir. Ainsi, ce mur de deux mètre dressé entre lui et la scène ne l'empêchait aucunement d'imaginer l'action avec réalisme.

Il finit par prendre quelques pas de recul et regarda les environs à la recherche d'une beine à ordure ou d'une voiture stationnée qui lui aurait permit de grimper là-haut, mais il n'y avait absolument rien. Il oublia rapidement cette idée saugrenue d'aider le brun et commençait à se dire qu'il devrait rentrer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard quand une ombre se hissa avec difficulté sur le rebord du mur et sauta sur le sol bétonné sans attendre son reste. L'étrange individu se bornait à fixer la séparation qui maintenant le gardait en sécurité, comme de peur qu'elle pu être brisée par le chien de garde, alors qu'il reculait pas à pas.

Il ne pensa pas à s'écarter, trop surprit que le brun ne l'ait toujours pas remarqué malgré le fait qu'ils soient seuls dans cette ruelle, et l'inconnu finit par buter contre lui. Il se retourna aussitôt dans sa surprise pour le dévisager. Le voyant également pour la première fois d'aussi près, il put en conclure qu'il devait avoir son âge, dix-huit ans. Mais le fait qu'il n'ait pas d'uniforme le surprenait tout de même, séchait-il les cours pour marcher en hauteur, vraiment ?

« Pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu ! » Sa voix était un peu plus grave que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, il faisait donc parti de ce genre de personnes qui crient dans les aigus. « Tu es un yakuza ? » Ajouta-t-il rapidement dans un souffle en regardant à droite et à gauche comme s'ils étaient dans un film d'espionnage à petit budget.

Il supposa avec ennui que c'était à cause de ses cheveux bleus et blancs et de sa tenue un peu négligée, il n'attachait jamais les premiers boutons de sa chemise et en remontait les manches jusqu'à ses coudes pour être plus à l'aise.

« Non. » Répondit-il et il se retournait déjà pour partir, n'ayant plus aucune envie d'étudier le phénomène. Ses plans furent rapidement contrecarrés cependant, alors que l'ombre se plaça devant lui, la natte en laquelle étaient rassemblés ses cheveux bougeant vivement avec lui.

Il ne dit rien cette fois-ci, se contentant de l'observer de ses yeux d'un turquoise flamboyant. Le soudain intérêt eut le don de lui faire regretter sa curiosité en un instant. Il aurait du continuer à rouler droit devant, ne pas lui jeter un regard et filer chez lui. Mais non, il avait fallut qu'il s'arrête, descende de son vélo pour aller regarder le spectacle et il se retrouvait maintenant avec un pot de colle aux basques. Un pot de colle au jean et au t-shirt vert déchirés par la chute et l'attaque canine, il avait étonnement peu de coupures.

« Quoi ? » Ce n'était absolument pas une question, il voulait juste que ce type comprenne qu'il le gênait afin qu'il puisse repartir. Il resta pourtant là, il n'avait pas du être sujet à ce genre d'éducation.

« Tes yeux… »

« Couleur naturelle. » Le coupa-t-il, habitué à cette question qu'il était. En général il disait qu'il avait les yeux bruns, mais il était vrai qu'à la lumière ils prenaient un éclat rouge indéniable qui perturbait souvent les autres.

« Tu reviens du lycée ? »

« En effet. »

« Tu n'as pas d'activités ? » Il l'avait contourné pour rejoindre son vélo, retirant la béquille pour le faire rouler à ses côtés dans être gêné par le raclement du métal avec la route.

« C'est inutile. »

« Tu rentres seul ? »

« Je préfère la solitude. »

« Moi aussi. » Confia-t-il avec un léger sourire, pourtant, il marchait toujours à ses côtés. Il ne s'était même pas encore présenté, pourtant, il le suivait sans savoir où il allait, juste pour parler, le tutoyant alors qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer et ne pouvaient être sûrs de leur statu social. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quiconque d'aussi… idiot. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Lorsque l'on tombe d'un muret sous les yeux de quelqu'un on fuit avec le feu aux joues de peur d'entendre des rires, mais lui restait là à lui poser tout un tas de questions sur ses gouts, ce qu'il faisait, avait déjà fait ou comptait faire. Il avait l'impression de passer un entretient pour une école cotée.

Il ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ce qu'il disait, de toute façon toutes ses réponses se limitaient à des 'pas particulièrement' ou des 'je m'en fiche' il n'avait pas de centres d'intérêt particuliers. Tout en répondant presque aléatoirement aux interrogations il observait le profil qui lui était offert, ouvert par un sourire d'émaille blanc. Il n'était pas désagréable à regarder, mais quelque peu gâché par les coupures teintées de rouges qui parsemaient ses joues.

Ils passèrent devant le petit parc qui servait de lieu de rendez-vous aux collégiens et primaires du coin à la sortie des cours et laissa son vélo contre un des plots qui barraient l'accès à l'endroit aux voitures. Le brun ne le remarqua qu'après avoir fait quelques pas de plus et accéléra pour le rejoindre alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà dans ledit parc, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Il ne posa pas une seule question bien que la surprise était visible sur son visage, il alla bien sagement s'asseoir sur un des quatre bancs qui donnaient sur une étendue de terre fine où les enfants s'exerçaient généralement à des sports quelconques. Deux garçons, sans doute des frères, s'échangeaient un ballon.

Il finit par rejoindre le brun et lui tendit un mouchoir en tissu qu'il avait passé sous l'eau de la fontaine à eau de l'endroit. Les yeux turquoise le fixèrent avec étonnement pendant un long moment et il ne se saisit de l'objet qu'une fois que le lycéen lui ai jeté dessus. Il s'assit à ses côtés sur le banc et l'observa faire, il sembla enfin comprendre ce qu'il devait faire et commençait à tapoter ses joues avec le tissu, faisant la grimace à cause des picotement désagréables provoqués par l'eau sur les plaies.

Le bleuté en eut rapidement assez de ce petit manège qui ne menait nulle part et se saisit du carré de tissu pour le frotter contre les plaies en ignorant les plaintes de douleur du brun qu'il tenait en place d'une poigne ferme autour de la mâchoire. Il n'arrêta la séance de torture qu'une fois le sang et la terre partie, laissant alors l'inconnu essuyer les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux tandis qu'il installait une petite distance de sécurité entre eux, se reculant jusqu'à l'extrémité du banc.

« Matsuda Ppoiyo. » Il reçut un énième air surpris, il n'y fit pas vraiment attention à vrai dire. Il étendit le tissu sur l'espace libre du banc pour le faire sécher. « Tu es censé te présenter en retour. » Il comprit enfin et s'empressa de se retourner la politesse :

« Keine Ron ! » Il lui servit un nouveau sourire éclatant, les pommettes légèrement rougies. Mais ce qui avait le plus perturbé Ppoiyo fut certainement le fait qu'il l'ait regardé droit dans les yeux.

Ils ne repartirent pas tout de suite, bien qu'ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre sur ce vieux banc d'un jaune craquelé, ils restaient assis là.

« Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser. » Constata Ron en regardant droit devant lui, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, le bleuté suivit son regard et remarqua alors les deux enfants qui étaient toujours là.

« Ah, je ne les avais pas vu. » Il s'en fichait totalement, mais le brun sauta presque du banc à cette aveux, les yeux écarquillés, il contempla l'autre avec effarement.

« Comment tu as pu les rater ? Avec le bruit qu'ils font, et il n'y a que nous quatre ici ! »

« Toi tu ne m'as pas vu plus tôt. » Rappela vite Ppoiyo sans montrer de reproche particulier, le jeune homme s'excusa pourtant. « Et puis je ne vois pas _pourquoi_ je les aurais regardé. Ils ne jouent pas particulièrement bien, ils ne sont pas particulièrement mignons, ils ne sont pas dans un endroit particulier non plus. Ils sont juste banal, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Il ne comprit jamais ce besoin qu'il avait eut d'expliquer sa pensé, c'était comme si le brun à ses côtés était un enfant ayant besoin d'être initié à l'inutilité du monde, ou alors, il voulait peut-être justifié sa réaction. Tout fut très flou à ce moment, mais il n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il lui avait alors répondu d'une voix tellement monocorde qu'il avait cru un instant qu'il récitait un texte apprit par cœur :

« Le monde n'est pas banal si on sait bien le regarder. Une vie humaine ne peut pas voir tous les trésors de ce monde, c'est trop court, on peut déjà être heureux de voir un seul miracle. Alors il faut apprendre à voir ce qui nous entoure différemment, car au fond, il n'y a rien de plus unique qu'une vie et ce qu'elle sème sur son chemin. »

Le silence avait accueillit sa réflexion, un silence à peine dérangé par les exclamations des deux enfants qui ne les regardaient même pas, bien qu'ils ne soient que quatre dans cet petit parc, leur jeu semblait être ce qui avait de plus important en ce monde. Le Soleil teintait le ciel d'un doux orangé dans lequel seuls quelques nuages téméraires se laissaient noyer quand Ppoiyo se leva du banc. Un faible craquement de protestation et ce fut tout. Il partit simplement, sans un mot, de ce parc où il ne restait plus qu'une personne pour laisser son ombre se dessiner au sol.

Ron ne dit rien, il ne lui jeta pas non plus un regard, les yeux turquoise rivés vers le ciel semblaient perdus dans l'inconnu, si profondément qu'il ne remarqua pas son départ, ni n'entendit les rayons des roues du vélo rouillé battre l'air.

…

Ils ne s'étaient pas dit au revoir, il était parti en rangeant cet étrange personnage donneur de leçon dans la catégorie des vieux souvenirs, il avait gardé ce profil concentré comme une dernière image de ce type qui s'était appelé Ron. Et pourtant…

Pourtant le lendemain il s'était trouvé là. A sensiblement la même heure, exactement au même endroit, à la différence qu'il avait préféré rester adossé au mur cette fois-ci. L'avait-il attendu ? L'idée vint flirter plus d'une fois avec son esprit, mais il préféra penser qu'il était dans ses habitudes de venir ici.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensa en passant sur son vélo, sans ralentir cette fois-ci, jusqu'à ce qu'un geste ample du bras et une voix claire l'arrête en hélant son nom dans cette ruelle où il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Cette fois-ci le brun avait un t-shirt à manches longues vert foncé. Il devait aimer cette couleur. Mais ce qui retient vraiment l'attention de Ppoiyo fut le fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas d'uniforme scolaire. La question quitta ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte :

« Ecole buissonnière ? » Ron marchait déjà à ses côtés et lui avait reprit son vélo par le guidon, le poussant en retrait de la route.

« Je ne suis pas inscrit au lycée. » Il faisant donc parti de ces personnes qui abandonnaient les études après le collège, peut-être était-ce une question de finances, alors il ne tira pas de jugement particulier de cette révélation.

« Tu travailles alors ? »

« Non plus ! » S'exclama-t-il avec une teinte de fierté qui causa l'apparition d'un fin sourire à la commissure des lèvres du bleuté.

« Et on me dit fainéant. » Un rire enjoué lui répondit.

« Toi tu es en quelle année ? Première ? » Demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Troisième. » La voix de Ppoiyo claqua.

« Eh ? Pourtant tu fais une tête de moins et- »

« La ferme. » Un discret pouffement de rire échappa au brun, faisant battre encore plus furieusement le sang aux tempes du second. « J'ai dix-huit ans, compris ? »

« Vraiment ? Mais j'en ai dix-sept et- »

« La ferme j'ai dis ! »

Cette après-midi là encore ils se rendirent au parc, profitant du fait qu'il n'y ai pas beaucoup de monde, la majorité des élèves profitant de ce moment de l'année pour finaliser des projets de club avant la grande séparation que créait l'été. Cette fois-ci il n'y avait qu'une jeune mère venue avec deux bambins qui sortaient à peine de leur poussette. Elle les salua poliment et ne tarda pas à consacrer toute son attention à ses enfants. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur ce même banc et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que Ron sorte un mouchoir bien plié de sa poche et le tende au bleuté.

« Tu l'avais oublié hier. » En effet, il l'avait bien oublié, était-il parti rapidement ? Il ne s'en rappelait plus, quoiqu'il en soit le bout de tissu lui avait aucunement manqué. Il le récupéra tout de même et le glissa dans une de ses poches, remarquant pensivement l'odeur de savon qui l'imprégnait.

Ron ne se laissa pas démonter par son silence et reprit les questions là où ils les avaient laissées, précisant toutefois le sujet autour de la poésie, le brun semblait penser qu'il connaissait les œuvres de Bashô, Shiki et Sôseki sur le bout des doigts. Il l'avertit rapidement en toute honnêteté que le Haïku n'était pas sa tasse de thé et qu'il gardait ce genre littéraire pour les ennuyants cours de littérature. Toutefois, cela ne l'arrêta pas, il utilisa plutôt ce fait pour lui en réciter et lui faire ainsi découvrir le genre sous un air nouveau.

« J'aimerais renaître

Si c'était possible aussi modeste

Qu'une violette

Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Dis ce qu'il te passe par la tête ! » Cela faisait bien dix fois qu'il recommençait ce petit manège et que Ppoiyo restait aussi évasif que possible, n'ayant aucune envie de discuter de ce genre de choses. Quel intérêt y avait-il à faire de belles phrases avec quelque chose d'aussi futile que des fleurs ou l'eau qui coule ?

« Je pense qu'il devait vraiment pas aimer sa vie pour vouloir se faire cueillir puis sécher sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. »

« Je pensais que celui-ci te plairait, dans un sens, on peut le voir comme une critique de la société et de l'ambition de l'homme. » Le brun avait l'air un peu déçut mais Ppoiyo s'en fichait bien, il appuya le dos de sa tête sur le dossier du banc pour regarder le ciel qui se teintait de couleurs orangées.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas la société, c'est juste que je ne la trouve pas particulièrement intéressante. » Il s'attendait à une brimade, on lui reprochait souvent sa façon de penser, de prendre le monde comme quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Mais tout ce que dit le brun fut :

« Viens. »

Et sans attendre de commentaires sur ce nouvel ordre il s'empara de sa main et le força à le suivre alors qu'il quittait le parc d'un pas vif, laissant leurs affaires derrière eux. Enfin, c'était surtout les affaires de Ppoiyo, son cartable et son vélo en l'occurrence, pourtant il le laissa le guider, ronchonnant un peu contre le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils allaient sans pour autant chercher à se retirer de la prise du plus grand. Il s'arrêta soudain devant le portail d'une maison traditionnel, presque entièrement de bois, s'élevant haut et ne laissant rien voir de l'autre côté, surmonté d'une structure recouverte de tuile pour créer un abris.

Ppoiyo eut d'abord peur qu'il lui annonce qu'ils étaient chez lui, car la taille de la bâtisse était impressionnante et qu'il n'imaginait pas le brun vivre dans un tel château. Ce ne fut qu'un doute passager car il ne dit rien de tel et lui désigna plutôt un cerisier dépourvu de ses fleurs rosées qui poussait près du mur. Ron commença à le grimper et Ppoiyo en fit de même sans trop réfléchir à la signification de ce geste ou aux risques encourus. Il n'appréhenda totalement la situation qu'une fois qu'il posa ses pieds sur les tuiles glissantes qui recouvrait le haut du mur de délimitation et vit le vide trop loin sous ses pieds à son goût.

Ron était quelques pas devant et sembla remarquer son hésitation, se retournant et le regardant enfin comme s'il était bien là. Il lui tendit alors la main et bien que le geste lui paru un peu gênant, le bleuté s'empressa de la saisir dans la sienne la voyant alors comme le seul fil qui pouvait le maintenir en équilibre. Il se rendit compte plus tard de la stupidité de cette pensée puisqu'à leur rencontre il lui avait prouvé que son équilibre n'était pas des meilleurs.

Cependant cette confiance ne fut pas si futile que cela puisqu'ils parvinrent à se hisser sur le toit miniature qui protégeait les portes d'ébène sans mauvaise chute, Ron devant presque y tirer le lycéen qui n'avait franchement pas l'habitude des déplacements en trois dimensions. Ppoiyo pensa alors pour la première fois à regarder ce qui l'entourait plutôt que ses pieds et les tuiles mousseuses et il tomba nez à nez avec un couché de Soleil, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. La seule différence tenait du fait que celui-ci il le regarda réellement, s'interrogeant sur la naissance de ces milliers de teintes d'orange et de rouge si semblables aux couleurs que prendrait le plus violent des incendies, la fumée aveuglante en moins.

Toutefois, pour être honnête, la véritable distinction avec ces six mille cinq cents soixante dix et quelques autres couchés de soleil qu'il avait pu voir était que cette fois-ci, il étudiait ce jeu de tons depuis les yeux pétillants de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce ciel ne le fascinait pas, ces couleurs ne l'émerveillaient pas, mais la danse qu'elles interprétaient à la surface de l'iris turquoise était unique. Ca, il ne le dirait jamais. C'était le genre de phrases stupides que l'on trouve dans les shoujo mangas. A la place il acquiesça d'un faible 'hm' lorsqu'il lui demanda s'il ne trouvait pas que la vue était à couper le souffle.

Il ne lui dirait jamais que ce qui avait empêché ses organes de faire leur travail pendant un bref instant ce fut le moment où ses iris turquoises se posèrent sur lui, encore porteuse de cette multitude de paillettes d'or.

…

Après cela, les jours défilant à leur rythme, ils avaient chaque jour continuez à se rencontrer après les cours. Ron l'attendait sans faute contre ce même mur et seuls le long de cette route, à peine perturbés par les rares voitures, ils marchaient sans destination précise en parlant de choses sans importances. Ces rencontres avaient finit par devenir tout aussi monotones que le reste de leur existence, pourtant, Ppoiyo ne trouvait pas l'occasion de s'en plaindre cette fois-ci.

Ron avait finit par abandonner l'idée des poèmes et, ayant pensé avoir marqué un bon point avec le couché de soleil, il suivait scrupuleusement les nouvelles météorologiques dans l'espoir de montrer au plus âgé les plus beaux ciels que la ville pouvait donner. De son côté, Ppoiyo s'était en quelque sorte fait prendre au jeu et ils échangeaient ainsi tous les deux jours un manga contre un album de musique que le bleuté pouvait parfois écouter lorsque les journées étaient trop longues à se terminer.

Néanmoins ces rendez-vous à répétitions ne suffirent pas à lui faire penser qu'ils étaient amis ou simplement proches. Au fond, Ron était toujours aussi mystérieux et étranger que le jour de leur rencontre, bien qu'il pouvait parfois lui décrocher un sourire. Il ne se rendit compte de son ouverture que le dernier jour d'examen avant le break estival. Les groupes se rejoignaient devant les portails de l'établissement et se promettaient de se revoir pendant les semaines à venir pour aller à la plage et d'autres futilités. Ce fut alors qu'il se rendit compte que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il aurait à passer le long de ce mur.

Ron, lui, ne semblait pas troublé par cette vérité, en fait, il l'ignorait complètement. Il ne savait certainement pas que le Lundi suivant il ne passerait pas ici pour rejoindre leur point de rencontre, il n'allait pas au lycée après tout. Ce fait l'agaça plus qu'il ne l'aurait dut, il n'aimait pas prendre les devants, il ne savait même pas comment faire.

Ainsi, bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'eut cru, le brun agita son bras dans sa direction en s'éloignant des barrières de fonte qui délimitaient le parc. Son sourire était aussi idiot que la veille, ses gestes ne trahissaient aucune hésitation. Il partait en se fichant complètement du changement qui allait opérer. C'est pourquoi il l'appela, bien plus fort que d'habitude et dans le léger trémolo de ses cordes vocales on pouvait entendre toute sa colère déplacée :

« Demain, 14h, ici. Je n'attendrais pas une minute alors tu as intérêt à être à l'heure ! » La stupéfaction qu'afficha Ron en se retournant lui fit monter le sang aux joues. S'il le disait bizarre il retournerait le jeter de l'autre côté de ce mur et laisserait le cabot le dévorer jusqu'à la moelle. Et comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées troublées, il se contenta de sourire cette fois-ci tout en s'éloignant.

Jamais on ne lui avait donné une réponse aussi cruelle. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir si c'était un sourire positif ou moqueur. Est-ce qu'il était trop tard pour le rattraper et le noyer dans une bouche d'égout ? Il devrait sans doute courir…

« J'aurais ma vengeance demain… » Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents tandis qu'il grimpait sur la selle de son vélo pour retourner chez lui.

Le lendemain, comme convenu, le natté se tenait au pied d'un des platanes qui bordaient l'étendue de verdure. Il regardait tout autour de lui à la recherche de Ppoiyo, mais celui-ci restait tranquillement dissimulé à l'angle de la rue qui précédait le parc. Il aurait certainement pu faire les pompons girls sans qu'il ne le remarque, tant il s'attendait à le trouver aux alentours du parc. Il était d'une naïveté. Le spectacle lui plaisait énormément. Il ne comptait plus les fois où le brun avait sortit son portable de son mode veille pour vérifier l'heure et à voir les minutes défiler il devait être certain qu'il l'avait manqué.

Pourtant il ne bougeait pas d'un pas, il restait immobile devant le parc ou des dizaines d'enfants jouaient pour célébrer le premier jour de l'été. Le bruit était insupportable, on les entendait jusque là. Ron fit un nouveau tour sur lui-même lorsqu'il se décida enfin à sortir de sa cachette, estimant que l'affront était payé.

Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à Ron, il ne le remarqua même pas, trop occupé à regardé au loin il ne vit pas celui qui n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui. Il ne chercha pas à attirer son attention sur lui et se contenta de lui saisir la main alors qu'il passait près de lui pour l'emmener plus loin, ne laissant comme explication qu'un :

« C'est trop bruyant ici. » Evidemment, ce n'était pas la nature de leur déplacement qui occupait l'esprit du brun.

« Où tu étais ? J'étais à l'heure tu sais ! » Il n'avait pas l'air en colère à cause de l'attente, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il avait peur d'avoir perdu cette partie.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je viendrais à 14h. » La répartie le stoppa dans ses geigneries et il se laissa guider silencieusement, sans doute tentait-il de se remémorer les mots exactes de Ppoiyo la veille. Une chute de ses épaules valida les dires du bleuté.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard ils arrivaient devant une petite maison de ville à deux étages dont la porte d'entrée n'était séparée du portail d'entrée que par cent soixante centimètres d'un chemin pavé. 'Matsuda' était gravé sur la boite aux lettres à l'entrée, écrit des deux caractères les plus communs du Japon, le pin et la rizière ce qui rendait le contraste avec son prénom unique presque comique. Pourquoi repensait-il à tout cela à ce moment ? Uniquement à cause de Ron qui s'extasiait de tout ce qu'il voyait depuis qu'il avait comprit que le lycéen venait de le conduire jusque chez lui.

Le brun retira vivement ses chaussures à l'entrée et salua la mère de Ppoiyo dans de grandes courbettes tandis que son fils montait déjà les marches d'escalier sans avoir dit un mot sur cet invité. Le bruit de couverts en fer qui rencontrent le sol monta jusqu'à l'étage une fois que Ron l'eut rejoint devant la porte de sa chambre. Sans doute avait-elle finalement comprit qu'elle était bien éveillée et que oui, pour la première fois en plus de huit ans son fils venait de ramener un ami à la maison.

La climatisation en route, des CD qui trainaient sur les étagères en guise de fond sonore, les deux jeunes hommes ne quittèrent pas la petite chambre de cinq tatamis. L'un à moitié couché sur le lit une place et l'autre se déplaçant dans la pièce en pestant contre l'absence d'objets intéressants. Il n'y avait que des classeurs fermés sur le bureau et la majorité des tiroirs étaient vides, à part lorsqu'ils devaient contenir des vêtements. Pourtant, bien que visiblement outré, Ron ne chercha pas à le faire s'expliquer sur la raison. Il s'était assit sur la chaise à roulette du bureau et, le torse contre le dossier, faisait face à Ppoiyo pour reprendre leur dernière conversation sur les chatons et à quel point ils étaient adorables.

Une nouvelle habitude s'était rapidement créée entre eux deux, chaque jour quelque part entre quatorze et quinze heures le brun se rendait au portail des Matsuda et, selon l'humeur du fils unique de la famille, ils restaient la journée installés dans sa chambre à boire le thé apporté par sa mère où sortaient se balader. Ppoiyo pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps à un rythme pareil, peu habitué à côtoyer aussi souvent d'autres personnes. Pourtant, aussi naturellement qu'il l'avait laissé le suivre le jour de leur rencontre et les jours suivants, il se retrouvait à se tirer du lit pour aller l'attendre, accoudé au portillon.

…

Il ne vit pas tout de suite les changements qui s'opéraient en lui à mesure que les semaines avançaient. A vrai dire il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se poser des questions sur lui-même, une fois que le brun eut comprit qu'il n'avait plus cours il s'était mit dans l'idée d'occuper le temps qui leur était donné de façon bien plus efficace. Un jour il était venu avec un sac à dos flambant neuf (le simple fait que le garçon n'aille pas à l'école avait suffit à attirer son attention sur l'objet) et en avait sorti une cinquantaine de tractes, ou plutôt, il avait vidé le sac sur la moquette de la chambre de Ppoiyo.

Tous ces papiers colorés, chacun exposant les avantages de parcs d'attractions, de régions du japon, de piscines extérieurs, d'aquarium, et même de pays étrangers, ils étaient comme une multitude de fenêtres s'ouvrant sur un monde qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait. Des promesses de passer un séjour inoubliable, des mises en avant d'animaux rares comme les grands pandas, ou juste des étoiles notant abstraitement la qualité d'un plat. Tout cela n'avait aucun intérêt aux yeux à l'éclat rougeoyant. Ils étaient juste des mensonges publicitaire pour attraper les touristes, pourquoi mettre en avant un dauphin gris plutôt qu'un poisson clown ? Ca restait des poissons.

Ron ne le contra pas sur cet avis, mais il ne fut pas découragé pour autant et lui demandait chaque jour où il souhaitait aller. Il suffisait qu'il dise qu'il préférait rester dans le coin pour la journée pour que le brun mette les papiers de côtés, mais presque à chaque fois il jouait le jeu, plaçant son indexe sur la photo qui lui semblait la plus attrayante. Jour après jour, les films commençaient à prendre du sens, les plats qu'ils goutaient se rangeaient dans un vague ordre de préférences, les lieux qu'ils voyaient faisaient appel à des souvenirs et même la famille de pingouin hébergée à l'aquarium se trouvait intéressante.

Mais ce changement dans sa façon d'accueillir le monde il ne s'en rendit que vaguement compte, la réalisation ne vint qu'un soir de mi août alors qu'ils revenaient de la gare. Les passants regardaient avec un mélange de curiosité et de peur la silhouette de Ron qui marchait sur le haut grillage qui séparait la route d'un canal.

« Et je te le redis, il est évident que tu vas tomber. » L'ennui de Ppoiyo laissait à penser qu'il avait déjà répété cette phrase une bonne dizaine de fois sans résultat. Le brun restait haut perché, les bras perpendiculaires au corps, à suivre le mouvement de la structure grillagée.

« Je suis sûr que non ! Le tout est une question de confiance en soi. » Répliqua lui aussi une énième fois le natté sans donner un regard à la forme en dessous de lui, trop occupé à surveiller ses pas.

« Ah oui ? Dans ce cas pourquoi tu étais tombé de ce mur ? » Ron eut une légère moue en se rappelant de cette aventure dont il n'était pas vraiment fier.

« Il y avait cette abeille qui me tournait autour depuis un moment, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me piquer, j'ai fait un mauvais mouvement et… »

Il n'avait pas suspendu sa phrase car la suite était évidente, mais car la soudaine sensation du vide sous son pied droit avait coupé net ses pensées. Incapable qu'il était de rétablir son équilibre sur une surface aussi maigre et par-dessus le marché arrondie, le 'plouf' ne se fit pas plus attendre. Ppoiyo ne trouva pas le courage de se plaindre des gouttes d'eau qui l'avaient éclaboussé dans la chute du brun, trop fasciné par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Nageant gauchement, il fit de son mieux pour rejoindre la berge en pente sèche occupée par les mauvaises herbes et s'accorda quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle tandis que la scène se rejouait encore et encore dans l'esprit de son témoin.

Quelques personnes s'étaient approchées du grillage pour vérifier que tout allait bien, toutefois leur gentillesse fut ignorée des deux jeunes hommes tandis qu'un rire qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru entendre recouvrait les bruits ambiants. Un rire sincère, clair comme le tintement de la porcelaine qui savourait sa libération et ne se laissait pas dominer par la main apposée contre les lèvres étirées en croissant de lune.

Pourquoi avait-il rit ? Il n'avait pas su répondre à la question du brun, en partie car il n'avait pas eu le courage de parler à cause de la douleur dans ses côtes, mais également car la situation lui échappait. Pourquoi cette fois-ci et pas avant ? Certainement à cause du ridicule de la situation, le fait qu'il tombe alors qu'il était en train de défendre son équilibre, et cet éclat d'appréhension qui passa dans les yeux turquoise écarquillés alors qu'il sentait déjà l'eau l'engloutir. Toutefois, cela ne s'était pas arrêté là, ses rires avaient redoublés alors que Ron lançait avoir été mordu par un poisson ou le menaçait de rentrer à la nage s'il n'arrêtait pas de se moquer.

Ce fut bel et bien à cet instant qu'il eut le recul nécessaire pour voir tout ce qu'il s'était passé en si peu de temps. Il avait commencé à sourire, à regarder ce qui l'entourait avec moins de lassitude. Et surtout, ce type avait libéré le rire qui était resté prisonnier en lui pendant tant d'années.

Ron avait escaladé le grillage pour passer de l'autre côté, avait essoré les pans de ses vêtements et détaché ses cheveux pour qu'ils sèchent plus vite. Pourtant tout cela il n'y fit pas attention, il resta logé dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que leurs chemins se séparent à un carrefour.

Après cet épisode rien ne changea dans leur façon d'agir, Ron allait le chercher à la même heure, ils étudiaient les prospectus qui se réduisaient en nombre, ils parlaient de choses diverses comme les origines chinoises de la mère du brun ou tentaient de décrypter pourquoi Ppoiyo aimait le bleu. Seuls quelques rares mais présents éclats de rire ponctuaient leurs échanges.

…

L'été avait finit par toucher à sa fin et le court mois qui était offert aux étudiants pour qu'ils se reposent s'était déjà écoulé. Ppoiyo recommença à revêtir son uniforme bleu marine avant d'aller à son lycée et le brun l'attendait à nouveau contre le mur, parfois il le rejoignait devant son lycée, mais ce n'était lors de rares occasions. Ron se plaignait souvent du temps que demandaient les cours et donc de tout ce temps qu'il devait passer seul à l'attendre, en réponse il lui avait proposé de s'inscrire au lycée l'année suivante, mais le refus fut si vif qu'ils n'en parlèrent plus une fois.

Cela ne jeta aucun froid entre eux pourtant, on aurait pu les dire inséparables si on les avait côtoyé. Mais Ppoiyo n'avait aucune autre personne qu'il pouvait considérer comme ami et il n'avait jamais vu Ron avec qui que ce soit d'autre non plus. Bien que l'idée que le brun n'ait pas d'autres connaissances l'étonnait, il l'acceptait sans trop de mal. Ils parlaient toujours autant, l'école était juste devenu un sujet plus délaissé. De toute façon il n'aimait déjà pas en parlé, il s'y ennuyait.

Il préférait nettement l'écouter s'étendre sur des reportages qui l'avaient choqué ou dire à quel point il aimait les nikuman de chez 551 Horai. Il admirait le monde de par ses yeux, la façon dont il en parlait, mais cela, il ne semblait pas le comprendre. Par naïveté, très certainement, il croyait être parvenu à lui faire regarder le monde, mais au fond, ce n'était que le monde dont il lui parlait, ce monde si beau ou rien n'est noir, qu'il voyait.

Cette réflexion le poussa à couper Ron en plein résumé d'un manga qu'il lui conseillait et alors que les idées se formaient tout juste à son esprit, il dit :

« Tu seras toujours là, Ron, pas vrai ? Car si tu venais à me laisser derrière, je n'aurais pas le courage d'avancer. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, je ne veux pas me laisser dépasser par tout le reste une nouvelle fois. Voir ce monde avec toi, c'est ça qui m'intéresse, seul, il n'y a plus d'intérêt. » Une légère brise lui répondit, le parc était à nouveau déserté des enfants qui l'avaient occupés pendant l'été, le temps était un peu refroidit aussi. Ppoiyo ignora le frisson de froid qui le parcouru, était-ce vraiment le froid cependant ? Il avait l'horrible impression que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le brun. Ses yeux cachaient quelque chose, il en était certain. « Ron, » La dureté de l'appel le fit sursauter.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi je ne serais plus là, hein ? Je ne veux pas te laisser seul Ppoiyo, j'aime être avec toi. »

« Alors promets-le. » Une nouvelle courte hésitation. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant visiblement à mettre ses idées en place. C'était vraiment si difficile ?

« D'accord, mais seulement si tu me promets quelque chose toi aussi. » Les yeux turquoise se verrouillèrent sur les siens, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'en sortir. Il n'aimait pas ce retournement de situation.

« Dis toujours. » Il se voulu nonchalant mais sa voix trahissait l'appréhension.

« Promets-moi de ne jamais abandonner, de toujours aller de l'avant, quoi qu'il arrive. » Pourquoi disait-il cela au juste, c'était quoi cette demande bancale ? Il s'arrêta de respirer sans s'en rendre compte.

« Je te l'ai dit, non ? Si tu es là… »

« Promets-le. » Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux qu'à ce moment là. Et il se rendit alors compte du pourquoi de la tentative de fuite du brun. Il était difficile de dire de telles choses, s'engager à si gros. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se passer le lendemain, ou dans des années ? Personne n'en savait rien, et pourtant, il devait s'engager à avoir un certain comportement jusqu'à la toute fin.

Ne jamais abandonner, ne jamais le laisser. C'était deux promesses que certains avaient déjà du faire sans trop y penser, revenant dessus quelques mois plus tard dans des rires partagés. Pourtant le sérieux de la situation présente était tel qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour cette indulgence immature. Ces promesses étaient importantes, elles ne pouvaient être bafouées avec un sourire contrit.

« … Très bien, je le promets. » Réussit-il enfin à articuler dans un souffle qu'il reprenait tout juste. Il eut un doux sourire en réponse, un sourire qui lui sembla amère. Pourtant les mots vinrent en réponse :

« Je te promets de toujours être à tes côtés. »

…

Il l'avait promit, ils avaient tous les deux promis, et pas une seule minute il n'avait remit leur parole en doute. Cette discussion restait malgré tout un mauvais souvenir, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la lueur qui avait hanté le regard turquoise le restant de la journée. Ron n'était pas soulagé par sa promesse, loin de là, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il en était certain. Malgré cela les jours s'étaient succédés comme ils l'avaient toujours fais, ils s'étaient retrouvés à la fin des cours, Ron l'avait traîné sur des toits pour admirer les nuages et ils avaient été mangé dans des convini ou des restaurants de ramen selon ce qu'il leur restait d'argent de poche.

Parfois il l'avait emmené un weekend à des sources chaudes ou avait loué une chambre dans une pension de famille pour qu'ils aient le temps de profiter du calme offert par des villages en montagne. Le temps passé ensemble ne les empêchait pas de se retrouver le lendemain, il n'y avait pas de lassitude. Ils faisaient en sorte de réunir autant de souvenirs qu'ils le pouvaient. Ce sentiment était fugace, mais bien présent. A force de courir partout Ron avait finit par lui donner cette envie d'en voir le plus possible en un minimum de temps et il finissait par se surprendre à songer aux éclats qui naîtraient dans les yeux turquoise s'ils voyaient telle ou telle chose.

Est-ce que la durée d'une vie serait suffisante pour admirer tous les reflets du monde dans ces yeux uniques ? Il se le demandait souvent alors qu'il marchait pour rejoindre Ron, ayant depuis longtemps laissé son vélo prendre la poussière dans son garage, marcher ne le dérangeait plus autant qu'avant. Puis il l'accueillait : « Ppoiyo ! » ou bien « te voilà enfin ! » ou encore « comment étais ta journée ? » et « tout va bien ? Tu à l'air bizarre. » Et il trouvait sa réponse. Il ne l'accueillait jamais de la même façon, chacune des vagues que formait sa voix différait des précédentes. Il voudrait agiter le bras, lui faire un signe plus discret, ou commencer à marcher à ses côtés sans un mot. Une infinité de possibilité, bien qu'ils se voient tous les jours, à la même heure, au même endroit. Ron rendait ces moments uniques et l'éternité ne suffirait pas à tout connaitre.

Le monde qui entourait Ron n'était pas barbant, loin de là, le monde qui se reflétait dans ses yeux était de la magie, sans tour de passe-passe, la façon dont il décrivait cette ville lui donnait une beauté étrangère. Ce monde qui tournait autour de ce Soleil unique dans l'univers entier, il l'aimait plus que tout et ne voulait pas le quitter.

Alors pourquoi lui était-il parti ?

…

Une après-midi de Janvier, il ne s'était pas montré. Il l'avait attendu plus d'une heure adossé contre le mur habituel, le chien de l'autre côté aboyait d'ennuie, mais il n'était jamais venu. Il avait alors marché jusqu'au parc, et se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié la longueur du chemin jusque là-bas. Le brun n'était toujours pas là mais il devait bien être quelque part. Ainsi il visita tous les endroits où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller. Sans son aide il glissa bêtement d'une branche d'un des arbres qui les aidaient à monter sur les murs d'enceinte et repensa à ce jour où il était tombé dans le canal. La scène ne provoqua aucun rire cette fois-ci, ce n'était qu'amertume.

Les convini, les restaurants chinois et japonais, la gare qu'ils avaient si souvent empruntée, il était même retourné jusqu'à son lycée. Juste au cas où. Sa montre afficha vingt-trois heures pour conclure cette terrible bataille et il prit enfin le chemin pour chez lui. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il constata que personne n'attendait contre le portillon de fer qui grinçait avec le vent.

Cet idiot avait du oublier de lui dire qu'il était occupé, non, comment aurait-il pu alors que c'était la première fois que cela arrivait ? Ce devait être une urgence dans ce cas, oui, c'était forcément un imprévu. Pourtant son portable n'avait aucun message de la part de Ron. Il alla tout de même chercher son numéro dans son répertoire et lança l'appel, bien décidé à apprendre à cet idiot les bonnes manières.

Il ne décrochait pas mais Ppoiyo ne se laissait pas faire, redémarrant l'appel à chaque fois et coupant avant que la boite vocale n'ait le temps de lui dire de laisser un message. La résonnance se stoppa finalement avant la fin de la huitième sonnerie. Quelque chose n'allait forcément pas, mais il ne put se le dire avant de ne lâcher des insultes à son encontre. Des excuses lui répondirent, mais ce fut une voix féminine marqué d'un léger accent.

Cette voix il la détesta dès qu'il l'entendit. D'une haine qui n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir un jour. Il n'était pas juste contrarié, il la haïssait sincèrement pour se mettre entre lui et le brun et en conclu aussitôt que c'était de sa faute s'il n'avait pas pu le trouver et le joindre plus tôt. Pourquoi était-ce elle qui décrochait d'abord ? Il ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une petite amie, et celle-ci paraissait trop âgée pour lui.

Elle lui demanda qui il était et il répondit aussitôt qu'il était l'ami de Ron, ces mots ne lui avaient jamais semblés être aussi justes bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment dit auparavant. Il n'avait pas prit l'habitude de qualifier le jeune homme avec des catégories aussi banales. Il n'était pas un ami, il était plus que cela, il était son miroir sur le monde et, comme la nymphe Echo qui ne pouvait dire que ce qu'elle entendait, il ne regardait que ce qu'il lui montrait.

Le reste fut plus difficile à écouter, un horrible bourdonnement tentait de brouiller la voix de cette femme depuis qu'elle lui avait dit tout en s'excusant que son fils était mort. Il entendit le nom d'une maladie qui lui était inconnue, elle expliqua par la suite que cela touchait le fonctionnement du cœur, une atrophie génétique des muscles cardiovasculaires qui l'avait condamnée dès sa naissance.

Il aurait pu tenter de se faire greffer un cœur en bonne santé ou suivre des traitements pour prolonger sa durée de vie, mais il avait toujours refusé d'y faire quoi que ce soit. Elle s'excusa une nouvelle fois, lui communiqua la date de l'enterrement ainsi que le lieu et raccrocha en éclatant en sanglots.

Lui ne pouvait pas pleurer. Car tout cela lui paraissait trop irréel. Il n'aurait pas remarqué ses pertes de souffle tout ce temps ? Il ne se serait jamais plaint de douleurs dans la poitrine ? C'était juste impossible. Il s'était trompé de numéro, voilà tout. Une femme venait de l'inviter à l'enterrement d'un inconnu par erreur. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre là-dessus, il devait encore retrouver Ron.

Où était-il ?

Son téléphone portable glissa le long de sa paume et rencontra le sol bétonné dans un clac sec.

Où était-il passé ?

…

Le lendemain il n'était pas allé en cours, ses paupières le brûlaient à cause des larmes qui avaient coulé à son insu. Les rideaux de sa chambre étaient fermés, il ne voulait pas voir l'extérieur, il ne voulait pas non plus discerner les formes des posters qu'il l'avait forcé à accrocher pour égailler ses murs. Il ne voulait pas constater à quel point ce monde était inintéressant et cruel dorénavant.

Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Il ne l'avait pas appelé pour savoir où il était, il n'avait pas pu s'excuser pour la veille. Il l'avait laissé, il avait brisé leur promesse en mourant et le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais compté tenir cette promesse en premier lieu. Il savait qu'il allait mourir jeune, il savait que tôt ou tard son cœur arrêterait de battre, mais il lui avait fait croire qu'il serait là. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais parlé de cette maladie, pourquoi ne lui avoir jamais dit qu'il était condamné, plutôt que de blablater sur des choses sans importances ?

Un haïku lui revint vaguement à l'esprit, il parlait d'une réincarnation en violette. Ron avait voulu lui faire croire que c'était une critique de la société, pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le brun l'avoir écrit lui-même. Rêvant de se débarrasser de cette maladie qui le condamnait et se fichant de devoir pour cela troquer sa vie, sa conscience, pour n'être qu'une pauvre fleur qui aurait tout son temps pour observer le monde.

S'était-il servit de lui pour oublier la médiocrité de son destin sans s'occuper de ce qu'il deviendrait à sa disparition ? Non… Il lui avait fait faire une promesse ce n'était pas pour rien. Avait-il espéré qu'il la tienne de tout son cœur malade ? Le faisait-il encore ? Il n'avait pas eu la force de lui dire qu'il n'aimait ce monde que pour sa présence et maintenant il se retrouvait avec une promesse détruite et les lambeaux d'une autre. 'Aller de l'avant' c'était quelque chose de bien facile à dire. Mais au fond, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Bien trop de choses. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, le remplacer avec un poisson rouge posé sur sa table de chevet ou juste se débrouiller pour vivre les quatre vingt années et quelques qui lui restaient sur cette terre qu'il n'appréciait pas.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il n'avait pas arrêté de se poser cette question. De plusieurs façons différentes, sous des masques peu convainquant d'optimisme. Il avait perdu ce qui le retenait hors de l'ombre, il avait perdu son couché de soleil flamboyant. Allait-il replongé dans les ténèbres, incapable d'en sortir la tête, il était tenté de s'y perdre, pour le rejoindre le plus rapidement possible. Il n'y avait pas de but à vivre une existence aussi vide, sans apprécier quoi que ce soit. Il avait perdu tout ce qu'il avait jamais aimé. Plus rien ne le retenait ici, pas même cette promesse.

Sur le sol, un fin rayon de lumière dorée qui avait échappé au tissu opaque témoignait du couché de soleil et dans sa faiblesse il ne put s'empêcher de sortir de ses couvertures pour aller regarder par la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait et jouait avec des flocons tardifs qui tombaient tout justes. Ron aurait dit que c'était le feu et la glace qui cohabitaient et il aurait sans doute trouver cette métaphore jolie. Mais à cet instant elle était juste triste. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui faire voir ce beau paysage ?

Il buta un instant sur le terme qu'il avait utilisé sans s'en rendre compte. Beau, vraiment ? Etait-ce ce qu'il pensait, ou juste ce qu'il lui restait de la présence du brun ? Le besoin de vérifier se fit plus fort et il sortit de sa chambre à la hâte, se remerciant de ne pas avoir eut le courage de se déshabiller la veille.

Il se rendit jusqu'au petit parc recouvert d'une fine couche de neige, des enfants s'y amusaient en ignorant la disparition de Ron. Les restaurants étaient toujours là où ils l'avaient été, prêts à lui servir leurs meilleurs plats qui n'auraient rien perdus en saveur. Le ciel tranchait avec la cime des arbres assombris par l'heure. Un chien promenait son maître avec énergie malgré le temps, le brun serait sans doute venu se réfugier derrière lui au cas où le chien tente de lui donner un coup de croc.

Alors que ses yeux sanglants se posaient sur les détails du paysage, ces détails auxquels lui seul aurait fait attention pour ensuite attirer son attention sur leur originalité, leur richesse, il se rendit compte, petit à petit, que ce monde ne s'était pas écroulé avec le brun. Il ne s'était pas arrêté de battre. Il ne manquait qu'une ombre à ses côtés. Une ombre qui aurait tout donné pour être à ses côtés. Une ombre qui l'aurait forcé à regarder cet endroit et qui parvenait étrangement à le faire malgré sa perte.

Il se savait condamné et il avait arrêté d'allé en cours, l'avait-il fait pour pouvoir admirer ce monde plutôt que de se noyer dans des libres bien trop théoriques ? Toutes ces fois où il s'était mit en équilibre à des endroits probables, était-ce pour se prouver qu'il faisait partie de ce monde qu'il aimait, ou juste pour le voir d'un angle nouveau ? Tous ces tractes qui s'empilaient dans sa chambre, représentaient-ils tout ce qu'il aurait voulu voir avant ce jour ?

Le miroir avait été brisé, mais les fragments n'étaient pas impossibles à retrouver. Il étaient là, quelque part. Il l'avait laissé derrière, mais lui avait confié sa mémoire. D'autres personnes connaissaient-elles Ron aussi bien que lui ? Savait-on à quel point il aimait ce monde ridicule ? Les heures qu'il avait passée à admirer le ciel ou les sourires des gens ? En partie par fierté, il croyait que non. Ce jour-là il aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'il ne devait pas abandonner exactement, et enfin la réponse lui venait à l'esprit. Il ne devait pas abandonner ce monde qu'il lui avait fait découvrir, il ne devait pas abandonner ce qu'il restait de lui, ce qu'il avait semé.

Ce monde n'avait plus que lui pour le voir dans toute la splendeur que Ron lui avait donné, et même si c'était seul, il lui avait promit d'avancer.

Car il n'était pas aussi cruel que lui, car lui l'avait aimé, il tiendrait cette promesse.


End file.
